Naruto's Bloodline
by XxKyuubi-DemonxX
Summary: Orchimaru gives a curse mark to Naruto, but it takes shape as a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

_**We Start at the Chunin Exams…..**_

_The Grass Ninja slithered across the ground sensing if anyone was around her. She sniffed the air in search for Team 7. She was after the Uchiha and the Uzumaki brats. She had just found the scent of Team 7. Her tongue slithered out to make sure the prey was right. She decided to separate them, so she had just summon three giant snakes. "Separate the Team 7 brats," said the Grass Ninja. The giant snakes nodded in a replied. The snakes slithered toward the team. They caused the team to separate ten feet away from each other. The Grass Ninja decided to go after the Uzumaki brat first._

_Naruto Uzumaki was coiled around. The snake slithered out of sight. The first thing that Naruto saw was the Grass Ninja. "Who the hell are you!" shouted Naruto. "My name is Orochimaru," replied The Grass Ninja. "I'm to test your strength, to see if you are worthy of the curse mark,"said Orochimaru. Naruto was now annoyed. He threw kunai's at the Grass Ninja. "You will have to do better then that," said Orochimaru as he dodge them. _

_**Meanwhile, where Sasuke is…**_

"_I knew it, that Grass Ninja from the gate wanted to separate us!" said Sasuke as he dodge the giant snake attack. He took out a kunai and threw it at the snake. The kunai barely injured the snake. The snake went in for the kill. The snake grabbed Sasuke by its tail and coiled Sasuke around. Sasuke could not even move._

_**Meanwhile to Sakura…..**_

"_Sasuke, where are you?" said Sakura. I also wonder where Naruto is? Thought Sakura as she got up. When she got up, she saw the giant snake. "G-G-Giant!" said Sakura as stood there amazed. The snake headed in for an attack. Sakura dodged, but had a scratch on her leg and arm. The snake also coiled up Sakura, too. She struggles, but fails cause the snake was to strong._

_**Meanwhile to Naruto…. "-_-"**_

_Naruto used rasengan, the attack hit Orochimaru hard, he flew into five trees. "You are worthy of the curse mark and after all you are from the Uzumaki Clan," hissed Orochimaru as he begins to form some hand signs. "What are you talking about?" said Naruto. "You will find out when you come to me for power," said Orochimaru. The Grass Ninja was finally done with the hand signs, but then his head swirled around and landed on the blonde's neck, leaving two bite marks and then a curse mark started __to form. It took __shape of a dragon. When the Grass Ninja left, Naruto fell unconscious as the dragon mark burned into his skin and making it look like tattoo. _

_**Meanwhile to Sakura….**_

_The snake had now swallow Sakura. Sakura was then spitted out and the snake left. "Ummm…what was that about?" thought Sakura. When she got up, she saw Naruto on the ground unconscious. She went over to heal Naruto and then thought when Naruto wakes up they would go and find Sasuke. Sakura took Naruto under a tree and use half of her charka to heal him._

_**Meanwhile to Sasuke…**_

_Sasuke was still coiled up. "You look a little stuck there, Sasuke," said the Grass Ninja. "Who are you?," replied Sasuke. " My name is Orochimaru," said the Grass Ninja. "I'm here to test you to see if you are worthy of having the curse mark," said the Grass Ninja. "What are you talking about," said Sasuke. "Release him," said Orochimaru to the summoning snake as it disappeared. "Don't worried your two other teammates are okay," said Orochimaru. Sasuke immediately use 'Fire Ball Jutsu.' The Grass Ninja dodged but barely escaped. Sasuke use five kunai's to stick him to a tree. Then Sasuke use the same Jutsu and the attack was a direct. The Grass Ninja got several burns and started hand signs. Then he did the same thing with Sasuke that he did with Naruto, but this mark was a mark that look just like the marks in a sharingan eye. Sasuke also fell unconscious and was punched, that made him flew into 5 trees, that landed right next to the tree Sakura and Naruto was next to. Sakura went to check what the noise was. She found Sasuke on the ground. She help Sasuke up and walked him over to the tree and use the other half of her chakra to heal him, too. When Naruto woke up, he saw Sakura and ask what happen. Sakura explained what happen, that she knows. Naruto clutches his neck tightly from the pain of the burning mark. Sasuke woke up next, his neck was numb and he could barely move. "Where do we go now?" said Naruto. "Umm… I guess we go north to the tower, but first we need to get a heaven scroll," said Sakura. "We could go to the tower, waiting to ambush anyone that his the heaven scroll," said Sasuke. They all agreed and started north. They got to the tower in about twenty minutes. "So we wait here?"said Naruto. "Yea, no duh!" said Sakura. In five minutes, a team of grass ninjas showed up. Team 7 ambushed them and it was a success. Team 7 headed into the tower and when they arrived the room was bare. "So, what do we do now?" said Naruto. "We take the scrolls and open them," said Sasuke. Naruto opened the heaven scroll and Sakura opened the earth scroll. When they opened them, a puff of appeared on each scroll. "Naruto, Sakura, let go of the scrolls!" said Sasuke. They both let go of the scrolls and the smoke started to disappear. "Iruka-sensei?" said Naruto with his mouth wide open. "Hey Naruto, how you doing?" said Iruka. "So what do we do now we got the scrolls and now what?" said Sakura. "So, now Team 7 passed the first part of the Chunin Exams and you are just in time!" said Iruka happily. "Yaaaaa!" said Naruto excited. "Okay, I will now take you to part two" said Iruka. Iruka poofs Team 7 to the second part of the exams._


	2. Chapter 2

_**We Start At Part 2 Of The Chunin Exams…**_

_When they got there, the place looked like a battleground. There were twenty team that made it in on time. There was twenty ninja's left. Naruto and Sasuke's curse mark both burned. "Are you guys okay?" said Sakura nervously. "Yea, were fine just don't tell anyone about the curse marks, okay?" said Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura nodded, but she was still nervous. "Part two is about to begin," said the third hokage smiling. When they were about to begin, the third noticed that Naruto and Sasuke was in pain. Anko whispers to Third saying that "They both seem to have the curse mark." "What!" said the Third angrily. "Did Orochimaru show up?" said the Third. "We don't really know, Hokage-sama," said Anko. While they were talking they did not know that Orochimaru, disguised as the sound ninja's leader was listening to what they said. "No matter, I will still have them," thought Orochimaru._

_**Sasuke vs. Yoroi**_

"_Okay, we will now start round one!" said the Third. "Okay, first match Sasuke vs. Yoroi, began!" said Hayate Gekko. Yoroi had a leaf ninja headband. Yoroi started first, he use a hand sign, then blue charka started to form on his hand. Yoroi and Sasuke threw kunai's at the same time and bounce off each other. Sasuke's curse started to burn and he fell. Yoroi jumped in for a punched and Sasuke dodged it. Sasuke kicked his leg and both fell, then Yoroi started to absorb Sasuke charka and punched him down. Yoroi absorb Sasuke's charka again, but this time on his head. Sasuke now could not move. Sasuke then kicked him away. Then he remember the time he battled Lee. Sasuke speed went up and he uses Barrage of Lions, but then the curse marks started to active, but Sasuke force it down. Sasuke got back to finish to barrage. Yoroi fell down, making a hole, which made Sasuke win the match. Yoroi could no longer move. Sasuke was sent to the hospital and guarded with anbu's. _

_**Other fights…And Naruto vs. Tsurugi**_

_Next was Sakura vs. Ino, the match was a tie.(I going to skip all the way to Naruto's match). "Okay, now its Naruto vs. Tsurugi," said Hayate Gekko. Naruto and Tsurugi headed down the stadium and Naruto's curse mark still had much pain. "Are you ready?" said Hayate Gekko. "Right!"said both of them. Before the matched started, "Naruto won't have a chance against him," said Ino smirking. "Let's see what he can do!" Thought Orochimaru."Okay, match begins!" said Hayate Gekko. Tsurugi charges in Naruto dodges. Tsurugi starts to coil Naruto. Naruto couldn't move at all, then Tsurugi brakes Naruto arm. Then, Naruto's curse mark started to spread and the pain burned more and more. Everyone was watching the curse mark spread with dragon shaped marks. "I can't let this take over me!" Thought Naruto. The marks started to withdraw. Orochimaru was shocked and everyone else, the same thing happened to Sasuke. Naruto now made three clones. The first two attacked Tsurugi. The other made a rasengan on the real Naruto's hand that was broken. Naruto could not feel the pain of the broken arm. He just went on attacking. When the rasengan hit, Tsurugi he went flying into the wall, which made Naruto win and Tsurugi was unconscious, he also had one broken arm. "Yea, good job, Naruto!" said Sakura. Orochimaru was pleased and then Kakashi came down to Naruto. "Naruto, you did great, now lets go,"said Kakashi. "Go to where?" said Naruto. "To seal the curse mark away," said Kakashi in a hurry. "Okay!" said Naruto still in pain. Kakashi and Naruto poofs away. Naruto was taken to a sealing chamber that Sasuke went to. Naruto sat in the middle while Kakashi started the Sealing Jutsu. When he was done writing the words, the Jutsu started. Naruto did not feel the pain much. When they were done, Naruto fall unconscious and Kakashi was about to pick him up. Orochimaru showed up and said "Long time no see, Kakashi!" said Orochimaru smirking. "What do you want with Naruto and Sasuke?" said Kakashi angrily. "Their powers of course, for my new vessels,!" said Orochimaru. Then Orochimaru disappear, Kakashi took Naruto back to hospital and reported what happened to Third Hokage. Naruto was also guarded by anbu's. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**We Start At the Hospital After the Chunin Exams…..**_

_In Sasuke's room, Sakura waiting in the room. "Sasuke your awake!" said Sakura happily. "Yea, I'm fine, what about Naruto?" said Sasuke. "He's fine and sleeping when I came to visit!" said Sakura. _

_**Naruto's Room…..**_

"_Arrgg, this hurts!" cried Naruto. Then suddenly someone appeared in the window and knocked out all the anbu's. "What the hell?" said Naruto as he got up. "So I see you are up Naruto," said Orochimaru smirking. "Wait, are you that grass ninja?" said Naruto. "Yes, I am, so kind of you to notice," said Orochimaru smirking. "So, will you come to me for power?" said Orochimaru. "No!" said Naruto angrily. "Fine, I will ask Sasuke to see what he will say," said Orochimaru as he jumped out the window. Naruto hurried to Sasuke's room, but Orochimaru was already there. "Sasuke?" said Naruto. Orochimaru stick a needle in Naruto, with some kind of red liquid. Naruto's body was getting numb. "Naruto!" said Sasuke. "So, which one of you are coming with me?" said Orochimaru. Naruto curse mark hurts and burns even more now, Naruto then fell unconscious. The third hokage now entered the room and saw Naruto on the floor and Orochimaru. "What are you doing here, Orochimaru?"said the third angrily. "I just came to pick up one of my vessels!" said Orochimaru. Orochimaru then picked up Naruto and left. "No, Naruto!" said Sakura and Sasuke._

_**Meanwhile to Orochimaru….**_

"_My plan worked out fine," said Orochimaru smirking, while he carried Naruto. When Naruto woke up, he was in a cell. The cell was dull, it only had a desk and a bed. Naruto looked to see if there were a way out, but there was no way out. He would be trapped here until someone lets him out._

_**Meanwhile to The Third….**_

"_It has already been two days and we still can not find them and we need to get Naruto back, but first we need to know where they are!" said the third angrily. The third summons three anbu's to find the location. "Go see if you could find the location of Naruto and Orochimaru," said the third. "Hai," replied all three anbu's and they were off._

_**Two Days Later….**_

_At Orochimaru's Lair, Naruto was still trapped. "Man, I got to get out of here," groaned Naruto. Then two minutes later, someone opened the cell. There was a girl, she looked like she was in her sixteen to twenty. She had dark, long, black hair, she worn a purple kunoichi clothes and her eyes were red that looked like a demon. "I'm here to get you out and bring you to my master," said the mysterious girl. "Who do you mean and who is your master?" said Naruto. "When I take you there, she wants to talk to you," said the girl. "How are we going to get the-!" said Naruto as he and the girl poofs away. When Naruto was teleported to the spot, the girl started walking. "Wait, where are we going?" said Naruto as he look at the place. "Follow me were going to my master first," said the girl. As Naruto followed her, he saw horrible things. Bodies covered with blood, and blood everywhere even on the walls. "Were here," said the girl pointing to the door. Naruto opens the door and he saw a woman. "So, are you the one?" said the woman. The woman was about in her thirties. "Yes,"said Naruto nervously. _

_**To Orochimaru…**_

"_Where is Naruto!" said Orochimaru angrily as he looks at the empty cell. "Not sure, I looked everywhere in this lair and could not find him," said Kabuto. "Where could he gone!" said Orochimaru. "No matter I will just take Sasuke," said Orochimaru laughing._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meanwhile to The Third Hokage…..**_

"_Have you found anything about Naruto or Orochimaru?" said the third. "Yes, Hokage-sama," said the three anbu's. "What information do you have?' said the third. "We found out that Naruto is no longer with Orochimaru, and Orochimaru is now after Sasuke," said the first anbu. "Do you know where Naruto is!" said the third. "No, we don't Hokage-sama," said the second anbu. "Okay, now go get Kakashi and Sasuke here now!" said the third in a hurry. "Hai," said the three anbu's._

_**Meanwhile to Where Naruto is…**_

"_Okay, Naruto is it?" said the woman. "Yes,"said Naruto. "Call me, Amaya!" said the woman. "Hai" said Naruto. "Okay, come sit down here and I will tell you about your clan," said Amaya. "My clan?"said Naruto curiously. "Yes, the Uzumaki Clan,"said Amaya._

_**Meanwhile to Orochimaru's Lair…**_

"_Are you ready to bring Sasuke to me?" said Orochimaru. "Yes, My Lord,"said Orochimaru's henchmen's. The four headed out. The leader was Sakon and his twin Ukon. The others were Tayuya, Jiroubou, and Kidoumaru. "So, where headed to the Leaf village?" said Jiroubou. "Of course. We are baka, did you hear what Orochimaru told us!"said Tayuya._

_**Meanwhile At the Hokage Office…..**_

"_Kakashi and Sasuke the reason why I called you here is because Naruto is no where to be found at Orochimaru's Lair and Orochimaru is coming for Sasuke soon,"said the third sadly. "What about Naruto?" said Sasuke. "I sent anbu's looking for him,"said the third. "So, Sasuke I'm going to keep an anbu's with you just in case,"said the third. "Hai,"said Sasuke sadly. "Kakashi you are excused to,"said the third calmly._

"_The Chunin Exams are near and Naruto will be disqualified, if he not here," said the third sadly._

_**Meanwhile with Naruto….**_

"_So, I belong to the Uzumaki Clan?" said Naruto wondering. "Yes,"said Amaya. "Here let me start, the Uzumaki Clan was strong, it was also known as the Dragon Clan,"said Amaya. "Wow, my clan is cool!"said Naruto excited. "You're clan was strongest of all, but this cause a lot of conflict, you see the Uzumaki Clan poses a certain blood from the dragons, which allow them to summon dragons and their strength, speed, and knowledge,"said Amaya. "Cool!"said Naruto. "Since they have the blood of the dragon, that is why they have conflict, their blood was very rare and a lot of people are after that kind of power," said Amaya._


	5. Chapter 5

_**We will start off with Naruto…..**_

"_Is there any people from my clan that is alive?" said Naruto wondering. "I don't really know, some say they just disappear off the face of the earth, no one knows why," said Amaya sadly. "That is why I called you here and to train you,"said Amaya. "I just can't believe they just disappeared?"said Naruto. Amaya frowned. "Well do I go back to the leaf?"ask Naruto. "No, you have to train for 2 and a half years," said Amaya. "Wow, that long?" said Naruto as he frowned. "Yep, I will teach you everything a Uzumaki Clan," said Amaya. "So, when do we begin,"ask Naruto. "Tomorrow," said Amaya quietly. "Wait! The Chunin Exams are tomorrow though," said Naruto frowning. "You really want to do them do you?" said Amaya. "Yea, I also miss my friends,"said Naruto. "Well I'm sorry, you can't go back cause of Orochimaru, he will try to find you again!" said Amaya sadly. "Plus you must forget about your friends for now," said Amaya. "Okay….,"said Naruto._

_**Three days later…**_

_It was the Chunin Exams and Naruto was disqualified. Sasuke and Sakura were still sad, but they tried to not show it. The first match was Sasuke vs. Gaara. Sasuke won by throwing in a Chordi in Gaara's defense, that went through it. After that match, there were feathers falling from the sky, it was a genjutsu. Sakura and Sasuke were not caught in it. It was a long fight, the third died, so did Orochimaru, and Gaara caused many destruction with the shukaku. There was funeral, all the ninja's cried out in pain for the hokage. In the far distance, "Rest in peace, Old Man" said the mysterious person._

_**Meanwhile with Jiraiya…**_

_It has been a half of a year already."Hey Sasuke, you and Sakura have a mission, with me!" said Jiraiya. "Hai, I'm going to get Sakura!"said Sasuke. When they all are there, "So, what is the mission?"said Sakura. "The mission is to get Tsunade to become the fifth hokage,"said Jiraiya. "Do you mean the other sanin?" said Sasuke. "Yep!" said Jiraiya. "Cool, where do we start now?" said Sakura. "Follow me," said Jiraiya. They walked and walked until they finally reach a town. "Why here?" said Sakura. "Just to say she likes to gamble!" said Jiraiya. Its was already two hours and they still had not found her until, "Okay, lets go in here now!" said Jiraiya. "I don't think we are aloud, were like twelve olds!" said Sakura and Sasuke. "Don't worry!" said Jiraiya. When they enter, they saw Tsunade immediately. "Tsunade!" shouted Jiraiya. "Jiraiya!" shouted Tsunade back. "What are you doing here and the brats?" said Tsunade. "Who is she to calling brats!" thought Sakura angrily. "….I already hate her…." thought Sasuke."This is Sakura and Sasuke, and I here to ask you to be the Fifth Hokage," said Jiraiya. "Okay!" said Tsunade calmly. "You except?"said Jiraiya. "Yes,"said Tsunade. (Tsunade is scared of blood and her boyfriends and brother did not die!)_

_They are heading back to the leaf village and Tsunade does a lot of paper work and she also gets to relax more. "Tsunade-sama take me as your apprentice," said Sakura. "Okay, but you have to follow my every directions!" said Tsunade. "Hai," said Sakura happily. _

_**Meanwhile to Sasuke….**_

"_I hope Naruto is okay?" Thought Sasuke. "Are you still thinking about Naruto?" ask Jiraiya. "Yea,"said Sasuke sadly. "Well I have to tell you something,"said Jiraiya. "What is it?"said Sasuke. "I'm going to be taking you as my apprentice,"said Jiraiya. "Okay! Then I will train, to get Naruto back!" said Sasuke. "You still won't give up on Naruto will you!" said Jiraiya. "Nope! What ever you say I will get Naruto back!" said Sasuke._

_**The Next Chapter Will Started When Two Years Had Passed…**__**I Hope You Enjoy My Story.**_


End file.
